Cable transport installations, in particular cable cars, require a certain servicing which is performed using service vehicles. These service vehicles often have top platforms and guard rails which protrude from the station access area. In particular when they are being used to service levers, they are higher than the station ceiling. There is therefore a risk of collision with the ceiling of the station resulting in damage to the latter and to the vehicle, not to mention the danger to workers in the vehicle or in the station.